Distance Makes Us Wise
by Havah Kinny
Summary: After leaving Narnia, Rebecca doesn't know if she'll ever see Peter again, but even if she does, she has a secret that can throw them into more danger then they have ever faced before. Sequel to A Better Place to Be PeterXOC, SusanXOC, OCXOC
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N Alright, Here's the Sequel to A Better Place to Be, it's not as good, I apologize, but I serve it to you on a silver platter.**_

_**Your Author in training,**_

**_Havah_**

"Are you feeling alright?" asked Constance, Rebecca sat down and sighed. It had been three years since her adventure in Narnia, and she and Peter had still never found each other. Everyday she wondered if he had ever gotten out of Narnia. She had tried looking for him, but she had never had any luck. Her biggest regret was not asking how she could contact him, he had asked her, but in her haste, she had forgotten to do the same. _If he got out, I winder if he is looking for me. I'll bet he isn't, I'll bet he forgot about me, damnit, I still love him. _"Are you there? I asked if you are feeling alright!"

"Oh, yeah, I'm here, I'm fine." Rebecca had no idea what to do. She knew that she couldn't tell Constance, she would never believe her.

"You have been really off lately, I mean, I met you two years ago, and sometimes you're one way, and sometimes you're another way. Are you sure that nothings wrong?" Constance always tried to show great concern for her friends, and she wanted Rebecca to be upfront with her.

"Everything's fine, let's just not talk about it right now, I have a lot to do for tomorrow, I'll see you later." Rebecca walked towards her small house. Now that she was 18, she was allowed to live on her own, and she didn't have t move every few months.

Many, many miles away, a boy was sitting by a desk, going over some papers, and sighing. It had been too long that he had been searching for Rebecca, and he simply could not find her. He had gone after the war, to where she had said she lived, but she didn't live there anymore, and the people that did were not helpful, they turned hi away entirely. "Peter, you really should take a break from working." Peter's friend Bryan entered the room. Peter shuffled the papers around quickly so that it looked like he was working on a paper. "You work all the time; it's time for a break. What are you always doing?"

"You ask me that every time you see me working, I've told you, it doesn't matter, it's not important." Peter liked Bryan, but he knew that Bryan was trying to figure out what he was up to, and if he found out, he would think Peter was crazy. _Oh, I can just imagine trying to explain this to him. Yeah, so I met this girl three years ago, and I'm trying to find her, oh and by the way, we met in Narnia, a country that I got to by walking through a wardrobe. That sounds crazy; he would probably report me as insane. _

Well, if you ever feel like telling me, go ahead, I'm open to learning. You should come with me, you are 18, and you always stay in this house." Bryan urged Peter to go and get something to eat with him.

"Fine, give me five minutes to straighten everything up, and I'll come." Peter gave in, because he knew that he was fighting a losing battle. If he refused to go, Bryan would appeal to Susan, who would make him go one way or another.

"Alright, I'll go wait out side and talk to someone, there's always someone else to talk too around here." Bryan left Peter alone for a few minutes. Peter took one last look at the papers with all of the many Rebecca Marlowe's that he had looked up. He had no idea where to go next. Every Rebecca Marlowe that he had met with was not the same person, she seemed to be gone. _I saw her go through, but maybe it didn't work out and she never got back through. _

"Are you ready?" asked Bryan. "Susan and Lucy are going to come with us, if you don't mind."

"I don't care, let's go then." Peter, Bryan, Susan, and Lucy left, and while they were out, everyone seemed to be having a good time. As always, Peter played along, but for three long years his thoughts had been entirely on the love that he had left behind. Susan, Lucy, and Edmund missed Narnia, as he did, but they had sort of forgotten about Rebecca. None of them really bonded with her the way Peter did, and if Peter didn't have her so clearly in his memory, they probably would have forgotten her entirely, but he wouldn't let them.

After they went out, Bryan went to his house, and Peter, Susan, and Lucy went home. "Peter, I know that you miss her, but you spend all of your time thinking about her, and it's not fair to Bryan, or you're other friends, or me and Ed and Lu. Maybe you should think about slowing down your search, have some fun. I'm going out tonight, there's a dance somewhere, and David is taking me and Bryan is going, you should come along." Susan confronted Peter when they got home, she had no idea what she was going through, but she tried to understand.

"What would I do at a dance?" asked slightly angrily.

"I don't know, you could try dancing with someone, plenty of people go alone to these things, and it is fun." Susan really wanted to get Peter out of the house at night, it had been three years, and he needed to start living again.

"I'll think about it, what time are you going?" asked Peter.

"Around 6:30, so you have a couple of hours to think." Susan got up and left Peter with his thoughts. _He needs to get out of here once in a while, maybe find a girl that cold take his mind off of Rebecca for a while, I really hope that he comes._

Peter sighed and ran his hands through his hair. _Maybe Susan's right, but even if she is, I don't want to forget Rebecca. Well, going out once isn't giving up on anything, it's just taking a break, I guess I could go once. _He left the room where all of his papers were, and went to go find Susan to tell her he was going to go. She was overjoyed, and even her excitement didn't bring his up, he still felt odd going, something just felt off. What he wasn't sure of was whether it was a good off, or a bad off.


	2. Chapter 2

Rebecca was tortured always with dreams of Peter. She dreamed of many things that might have happened to him, and of the times that they shared when they were together. Her dreams were getting more and more vivid, and she could swear that this was a sign that something big was going to happen, her hope that they would find each other was so much higher than it ever had been. Something was pounding at her to take some sort of action, to find him. _How common of a last name can Pevensie be? Actually, it's so uncommon that I never found any one with that last name, even when I frantically called on everyone that I could that might know. _"Rebecca, are you there?" There was a knock on Rebecca's door, and a voice that she knew, but not too well called to her.

"Yes, I'm here, come in." Mr. Riley, her neighbor came to check up on her every now and then just to make sure she was ok; he and Mrs. Riley acted like grandparents towards her.

"So, how have you been this week?" asked Mr. Riley.

"I've been good, between school and everything else I'm busy, but other than busy, I'm great."

"That's good, and how is Constance? She seems to be around an awful lot lately."

"Yeah, sorry if there's been noise, she's been trying to get me out, but I've just been to busy, tonight I could have gone with her, but I'm tired and I wanted to stay in."

"Fun, where's she going?"

"I actually have no idea, some dance or something probably, that's what she usually does, anyway, do you and Carla want to come over for some dinner?"

"No, that's alright, she's having some friends over, I actually have to go entertain, but thank you for the offer."

"Thank you for coming up." Mr. Riley left, and Rebecca curled up on her bed, not asleep, just lying there, trying to completely clear her mind.

When the time came for the dance, Peter wasn't sure whether he regretted his decision or not. Bryan seemed so social and ready to have a good time. He fit right in to everything, and so did Susan and David. Susan and David started dancing right away, they knew all the steps to everything, even the more complicated stuff. Bryan waited for a swing song, then he took a girl for a spin. Peter just sat there, not really sure of what he should do. Once the song was over, Bryan brought whoever it was that he had been dancing with over to where Peter was sitting. "You really should get some exercise, it might be good for you."

"I don't really know what to do." Peter was completely honest with his friend, and very unsure of himself.

"It's not that hard, you just single someone out, and ask them for a quick spin. Then, if you like them, you dance again, it's really easy. If you want, you can take Constance out for one song, then I want her back." Bryan was smiling at the girl he had just found.

"How do you know who she is? You have only danced one dance."

"You can talk while you're dancing, so do you want a dance or not?"

"Why not? Hi, I'm Peter." Peter took Constance's hand, and they went out for a dance. They spoke a little, but not much as Peter was concentrating on trying to dance. When the dance was over, Peter took Constance back over to Bryan. "Thank you, and here is your dance partner."

"Thank you, how good of a dancer is he?" Bryan asked Constance.

"He is really quite awful, but we made it through." Constance laughed, and she and Bryan headed out to tear up the floor some more. The rest of the night, Peter danced a couple more times, while Bryan and Constance dances all the time, as did Susan and David. When the time came to go home, Peter was more then ready.

"So, I was talking to Constance, and she says she has a friend who could use a little fun in life, like you, and would you like to meet her." Bryan spoke to Peter as they walked home, giving Susan and David some time alone.

"I'm not really interested, life's busy right now."

"That's interesting, well, Susan thought that you might be interested, she said that it might definitely be a good idea. "

"Well, I don't know what Susan was thinking, if Constance described her to you, I'll bet she's not my type of girl."

"That's exactly the opposite of what Susan said. You need to meet her, Susan said you had an interest in her name, I don't understand what it means, but I intend to find out." Peter's heart skipped a beat.

"What's her name?" Peter could barely get the words out, he was hoping for the absolute best.

"Rebecca Marlowe." Peter was shocked. He didn't know whether to be happy, or worried. _It's probably someone you already met, don't worry about it. _He tried to calm himself down, but it wasn't working.

"Well, maybe I'll meet up with her once." Peter tried to sound emotionless al around about it, but he knew he wasn't doing a very good job.

"I thought you would, well Susan thought you would, so then I thought you would. There is another dance in a couple of weeks, so we thought we'd all meet up there, but if you're impatient, we could try to make t sooner." Bryan noticed Peter's sudden interest, and excitement. _Susan said that he used to know someone named Rebecca Marlowe, but hadn't seen her in awhile, and thought that it would be nice to see her, she never said that he would get this excited._

"I can wait," said Peter, trying to be nonchalant.

"I'll arrange it earlier, I can tell that you don't want to wait on this, I'm your best friend, I can tell these things."

"Yeah, well, no use hiding it then?"

"No, Susan said you were friends when you were much younger, she said before you and I met, before the war even." Peter instantly appreciated Susan's making them sound like childhood friends, and not an ex romance interest.

"Yeah, it was a really long time ago, but it's a pretty common name, it's probably not her."

"Peter, look on the bright side of things, his could be what you've been waiting for since you were young." Bryan wanted to see Peter really happy again, like he had been before the war, right after they'd met. Before he left for the evacuation, Peter had been a fun, nice person, now he seemed somehow mature and stressed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Rebecca heard a knock on her door, and she awoke from her sleep. "Constance, this better be good." Rebecca knew that her friend was the only one who would ever come over at this time.

"It doesn't have to be, it's the middle of the afternoon."

"Are you serious? I slept this late? I have never done that!" Rebecca was in a bit of a panic.

"It's alright, you don't have anything to do today." I was a week after Peter and Bryan had gone out, and Constance had come to coax Rebecca out of the house to go and meet up with them. "Well, you didn't have anything to do until I came over, and now you have to get up, and come for a walk with me."

"Why would I do that?" asked Rebecca grumpily.

"You will do this, because I met a guy a few days ago, and we are meeting up because he has a friend who seems to be a lot like you, always thinking about something else. We really want you two to meet, you have to come, because even if you have no interest in meeting up with his friend, I want you to meet Bryan." Constance pulled Rebecca up, and told her to get ready.

"I'm only coming because you're making me!" complained Rebecca. After about 15 minutes, the two of them left. Rebecca was not really in the mood for anything, all she wanted to do was go home, and be alone, but Constance was so happy, so she figured she'd better come.

"We're a little bit early, so we'll just sit on the bench for a bit and wait." Constance walked over to a bench, and sat down, Rebecca joined her. "Oh, there they are," said Constance a few minutes later.

Rebecca didn't look p right away. Constance stood gracefully and approached them, Rebecca just looked down, hoping not to be noticed. Peter was turned to the side, curious, but not wanting to be disappointed yet again. Curiosity was engulfing Peter, and Rebecca was slightly interested in meeting Bryan, and she had to admit it might be nice to meet his friend, even though she knew that no one would ever replace Peter in her heart. As she looked up, she almost fainted. The boy standing near Constance and what must be Bryan looked like Peter to her, but then again, he was turned to the side. _It's probably just my_ _imagination acting up, maybe I should look away before he notices my staring. _Rebecca was about to look away, but the boy turned first, and their eyes met for just a second, but it was long enough.

Peter ran towards Rebecca, as she stood and did the same. Bryan and Constance stared in bewilderment as their friends entered each other's embrace, and kissed fiercely and passionately. The shock was almost too much for all four of them. Constance had never imagined that her friend would ever act like that; she had never shown any interest in boys. Bryan was shocked at Peter's sudden coming out of a half way shyness. Rebecca and Peter, needless to say, were shocked simply because they had finally found each other again. "Do they know each other?" Bryan asked Constance as soon as he could find words.

"I have no idea, but they seem to." Constance stood gaping still at the pair. "I haven't ever heard anything about a boy she's been seeing, have you heard anything?"

"I hadn't until last week, but I didn't think of it. Susan told me that Peter had been trying to locate a childhood friend now for sometime, but that he hadn't had much luck after the war."

"That doesn't really look like a childhood friendship to me," said Constance. The two of them kept staring as Peter and Rebecca broke apart smiling more brightly than they ever had in their lives. Bryan and Constance weren't sure whether to approach their friends or whether to give them time alone. Curiosity was killing both of them, but somehow it didn't seem right to disrupt them. They walked over to the bench and sat down, both wanting to see how this played out without getting in the way.

"I can't believe it's really you!" exclaimed Rebecca as soon as she got hold of her feelings and thoughts.

"I never thought that I would see this day, ever! It's really you, I have been trying to locate since the war ended!"

"It's been so hard these last three years, I wasn't even sure that you were still alive! I thought for sure that something had gone wrong, but I looked too, only I had no idea where to start, I'm sorry." Rebecca was honest with Peter, admitting that she had probably not tried her hardest to find them. "How did you manage to get away?"

"Another time, we can't forget, we have got to find a way to explain this to Bryan and Constance. I don't know how we really can without telling them the truth, so we might have to try and make them understand, but only as much as necessary."

"Yes, I think you may be correct, I see that you've already met Constance, but give me the opportunity to introduce you again?" asked Rebecca as politely as she could behind her excitement.

"Alright, let's go." They walked hand in hand over to their friends. "I love you," Peter whispered in Rebecca's ear as they drew closer.

"Still?" asked Rebecca.

"More then ever, time apart made me realize how much I really need you, distance does make us wise."

"I love you too." The pair reached their friends, who looked skeptically up at them.

"So, care to tell us how you two know each other so well?" asked Bryan. Both Peter and Rebecca stumbled through their thoughts, then decided that this would be better done someplace a bit more private.

"I can see that this is going to take quite a lot of explaining, so let's try to find somewhere a bit less crowded to go," offered Peter.

"Alright, we can go to my house, my mom won't mind me bringing home some friends," offered Constance. The four of them walked towards her house in silence. Peter and Rebecca were simply enjoying being together, and Bryan and Constance were thinking up the ways that they could have possibly met before. When they went inside, they all sat down at a table in the kitchen. "Ok, tell us what's up."

"You are going to have a really hard time believing us, but you have got to try. Rebecca and I met three years ago, while I was staying with the Professor," said Peter.

"There's nothing too odd about that," said Bryan, laughing a bit.

"That's not all, we met in another land, a place that we both got through to separately because we were called there to help, well, at least Peter was." Constance and Bryan gaped again, not knowing whether to believe their friends far fetched tale, or to laugh at their ignorance.


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you really expect us to believe that?" asked Constance.

"Well, no, not really, but we were hoping that you would." Peter wasn't sure whether they should make up something else or continue trying to make Bryan and Constance believe them. _Maybe we should just tell them we were joking, maybe it would be better if we just said that we met somewhere else during the evacuation, this kind of explanation could take time. _Looking at Rebecca, Peter nodded his head lightly, showing that he was changing his story. "Don't worry, I'm kidding, you seemed to think that I was crazy for my actions, so we thought that we'd give you a difficult time."

"Well, you've had your laugh now, so would you like to tell us what exactly is going on, and why you both looked so shocked to see each other?" asked Bryan. This was the awkward part for both Peter and Rebecca.

"That's an interesting story, after we met, we just kept seeing each other, and we became a little more then friends. After a few weeks of that, some things happened, and Rebecca had to be relocated. It was spur of the moment, and I didn't know she was leaving. We hadn't seen each other since, but we still missed each other, so after the war, I kept looking for her, and she kept looking for me. That's really all that there is to it." Peter explained what he hoped was a very convincing case to his friends. Rebecca smiled at him, and he knew that for now, they had done the right thing. There was silence for quite some time while the information given was processed.

"Right, so you two are picking up where you left off then?" asked Constance. Being slightly nosy was something that she was known for.

"Yes, well, I think so, I actually have no clue, in case you haven't noticed, neither of us were really expecting this to happen, I don't know about Peter, but I had practically given up hope of ever seeing Peter again after the war. Things were so busy, and confusing, that I had no idea where to start to look."

"Well, then I'm glad that we could be of some help to you, Peter, I'm really glad that you finally got past what has been bothering you lately. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to take Constance for a walk, alone, so I will see you two later." Bryan and Constance knew that Rebecca and Peter probably wanted some time, so the two of them exited, and shortly after, so did Peter and Rebecca.

"I'm still in shock, this is the most excellent thing that could possibly have happened. So, you really did keep trying to find me, didn't you, you never gave up."

"No, I didn't. Edmund, Susan, and Lucy tried to get me to leave it be from time to time, but I just couldn't. Something was always telling me that if I kept pursuing this cause, that someday, we would manage to find each other again." Peter stopped walking, turned to face Rebecca, and kissed her. She kissed him back with all of her heart. Now that they were together again, neither wanted to be separate from the other ever again.

"Peter, it's been three years, yet we managed to hold on to feelings that were built over only a small time period. Our country is coming out of a war, and we are coming out of two wars. It is amazing that we ever saw each other again. I love you so much, and I never want to be apart from you again."

"I never want to let you go, you don't have to worry. What do you want to do? Do you want to go and get something to eat, do you want to go see Susan and Lu and Ed, or something else. I don't care what we do so long as we're together."

"It has been a long time, and this has all been so rushed, let's just go talk somewhere. I have a small home, and it's just me, so we could go there and talk, I want to know the Peter who isn't the high king, the Peter that I never got to know, the Peter who isn't distracted by a war."

"I don't know of that person exists any more, ever since Narnia things have been different, I feel as though I'd never left Narnia. My status is different, but I'm still Sir. Peter. However, I'm willing to try to find who I once was, and I wouldn't mind getting caught up, let's go." The two of them walked together, in a meaningless chat about themselves. Neither knew quite what to say, so they were thinking of what they wanted to know most about the past three years.

"Peter, how did you manage to get out of Narnia, I mean, I know that you are brave and strong, but honestly, you were in really awful shape when I left you, and also, how is your injury?" asked Rebecca.

"It took a few days, I told the witch that you had disappeared, and she almost killed me, then I was in even worse shape, Susan thinks that if I had been one more day I wouldn't be here right now. Anyway, Oreius pulled together the best of the remaining army for a search party once they realized that I wasn't among the fallen. It was as simple as they found me, extracted me, and moved me back to Cair Paravel, where I was treated by Lucy immediately, there is absolutely no sign that I was ever hurt. A few days after a recovered, Susan said that she wanted us to go back through, that Ed had almost died in the battle as well, and that she didn't want to risk the family any more. After a lot of talking, we all agreed that going back was the best thing to do, and here we are." Rebecca and Peter reached her house, but neither felt much like being professional about their re-uniting. They sat down on the battered sofa to talk, and for an awkward moment, neither knew what to say.


	5. Authors note, not a discontinuation note

_**A/N Alright, so, this is a random author's note, and it DOES NOT mean that I'm discontinuing my story, because I am definitely not going to! I just wanted to ask my readers a few things, opinions, and such. 1. My titles are based of things the no one really seems to understand but me, and I was just wondering if they made sense to anybody else, please message me and let me know. 2. I tend to ramble, this is just an advance apology for other chapters. 3. Should someone die? My characters have a history of making it out of scrapes alive, maybe just a little too much, again, message and let me know who, if anyone, you think should snuff it. 4. I know that my writing is extremely unrealistic, but I don't really care, so just try not to get too angry with me. 5. THANK YOU ALL FOR READING! You have NO idea how happy it makes me to have readers, I don't even care if I get reviews, just hits!**_

_**Thank you,**_

_**Your Author in Training,**_

_**Havah**_


	6. Chapter 5

"How did you end up here? You gave me your current location, and after the war, I went there, but they said that you hadn't been there in months, and that they didn't know where I could find you." Peter wasn't sure what to say, and this seemed like a good place to start the conversation.

"I am so sorry about that, I was re-located shortly after retuning, and I kept being bumped around. The last place I lived was here in London, and when I came of age, I just got the cheapest place I could find, and stayed here, I had no idea that you were going to be so close this whole time." Rebecca was so unsure of what to say, there had been a time when they had been so close they could say anything, but that time seemed to be gone. So much time had passed, she still loved him, but she was unsure about what had gone down since they had been apart. There was no doubt in her heart that what he was saying was true, but she still felt a little bit off.

"Are you alright? You seem kind of worried or unstable, I assure you that I am still just as in love with you as I was, and I assure you that I am just as much the same person that I ever was. There is nothing that you have to fear with this, I know it seems awkward, but we can get over that small obstacle." All he wanted to do was to keep Rebecca with him, and unafraid to talk to him. "You can say anything to me, anything you want, I will always love you."

"The only thing that I have to say is that I want this to be as it was, with us caring for each other more then life itself."

"With time, and work, we can have that again, even stronger than before, let's just take it as it comes, and not any faster then we have to. This can be done, things just take time. I promise you that I am just as impatient, but there's nothing else to be done." Rebecca and Peter just sat, gazing into each others eyes, full of wonder that they would ever find themselves again. Everything that Rebecca wondered about Peter was lost in his eyes. It was a long time before either of them said anything, and when they did, it was almost meaningless. "You should probably come and see every body else sometime, they would probably be very interested in seeing you." Peter was so lost that he couldn't think of anything to say that wasn't entirely trivial.

"That would be nice, how have they been lately?" asked Rebecca.

"They have been pretty good. Susan's good, she's still a bit pushy, but she's happy, she has been seeing Bryan's brother, David quite a lot since the war ended. Ed is his usual self, annoying, rude, but a good brother, and definitely someone I'm glad to have around. Lucy is growing up so quickly, it's incredible really, she's turning out a lot like you, which pleases me." Peter was smiling that smile that Rebecca remembered so vividly.

"That's wonderful, I'm so glad that all of you managed to make it out of Narnia, and I'm glad that everyone is doing so well." Rebecca was genuinely pleased that their family was still together, and that they were all happy, but she was jealous that they had each other to go to at all times.

"Well, it's getting close to the time that I need to go home, so why don't you walk with me, and you can see everyone again, it could be nice." Peter stood up, Rebecca didn't want him to leave, but she also knew that it was getting to be time for families to sit down to dinner together, and she respected that, though she never knew that feeling.

"Alright, I can't believe how fast that time went, I didn't even realize that any time had passed at all. I'll come, but only for a quick hello, I don't want to disturb anything." Rebecca stood as well, and they headed towards the door.

"You won't be disturbing anyone, every one will be happy to see you, I would be surprised if you were even able to get out of our house in less then an hour." Rebecca smiled as she and Peter walked towards his house, which seemed to be quite a distance from Rebecca's, but she didn't care, anytime spent with Peter was well worth it. They walked, and talked the rest of the way, though everything they said was simply an excuse for noise. All either of them wanted to do was hold the other until they couldn't hold on any longer, but they couldn't, they had to keep to their normal lives. Once they reached Peter's home, he knocked on the door, and sighed. "Here goes."

"Hello Pe- Rebecca?" asked Edmund, looking more shocked than Rebecca had ever seen him.

"Yes, it's her, let us in, and we'll explain everything." Edmund opened the door fully at Peter's request, and the two of them stepped inside. "Susan, Lucy, would you two please come here for a moment? I have something to tell you." Peter called to his sister's, and a moment later, they appeared.

"Peter, where have you been? Mother was beginning to get worried, is everything alright?" Susan was speaking rapidly to Peter, and hadn't even seen Rebecca yet. Lucy was not the same. She ran up to Rebecca, and without saying anything, hugged her.

"Susan, stop talking for just a moment, we have company," said Edmund. Susan looked up, and saw Rebecca. Her jaw dropped in wonder, and she looked as through she'd seen a ghost.

"Rebecca? Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me, how have you all been?" Rebecca was so happy to see everyone, and nothing else seemed to matter to her but to talk to these people, and spend time with them. She forgot everything else that she had to do, and everything else that was going on in her life.

"What is going on in there?" yelled a voice from another room. Rebecca had forgotten about their mother and father. The looks on all five faces said the same thing, we need to come up with a story, and fast.

"You're not going to believe this mum, but Peter brought home a girl." Edmund was the fastest to think, and as a result, the fastest to speak.

"I don't believe you, he has been so reserved and to himself lately, when did he have time to meet a girl?" asked their mother, entering the room.

"Mum, Edmund's telling the truth, this is Rebecca Marlowe, she's Bryan's girlfriend's best friend." Rebecca extended her hand to the woman, who shook it politely.

"That's a very lovely name; I see that you have already met Lucy, Edmund, and Susan." All five of them nodded, all trying to conceal the grins that would give them away.

"Thank you, I'm sorry to have taken your time, but I see that you were ready to sit down to eat, and I have kept you all waiting for too long, so I'll be heading home." Rebecca made ready to leave, but she was stopped by Susan's hand on her shoulder.

"Rebecca, it's getting dark, you really shouldn't go out alone, why don't you stay for dinner, and then Peter and I will walk you home, I'm sure it'll be no trouble to him, mother do you mind?" asked Susan.

"I agree with Susan, Rebecca, would you care to join us?" All four of the Pevensie children looked hopeful.

"Thank you very much, I would be glad to join you." Rebecca smiled at Peter, and followed the Pevensie's into their dining area.


	7. Chapter 6

"So, you two met through Bryan's girlfriend?" asked Mrs. Pevensie as they sat down to eat.

"Yes, Bryan met her a while ago, and Rebecca has known for a couple of years. Bryan introduced us, and we just got along." Peter told his mother something believable, but as close to the truth as possible, he wasn't terribly big on lying.

"When Peter, David, Bryan and I went to the dance, I was lucky enough to meet her, and she and Peter seem abnormally comfortable around each other, so I worked with Bryan and Constance to try and get them to meet again, they did, and here they are now." Rebecca was quite taken aback at the entire family's talent for acting under even the smallest pressure. If she hadn't known the truth, she would have believed Susan completely. The rest of the meal was an average meal; there was talk of the day, and of plans for the rest of the week. Lucy, Edmund, Susan, and Peter spoke to Rebecca as though they had never had any unusual experiences with her, that they had just met her that week.

"Peter, you wouldn't be a gentleman if you didn't escort Rebecca home, so I recommend that you do so." Mr. Pevensie advised Peter even when he didn't need the advice.

"It would be my pleasure, Rebecca, would you like me to walk you home?" asked Peter. Rebecca wanted nothing more then Peter's company.

"You don't have too; I would be just fine alone." Rebecca knew that to be too eager would not be good, she thought that if Peter still felt what he had, and what she still felt, that it wouldn't matter if she had entirely refused his company he would have taken her anyway.

"Don't be stupid, I'm taking you home." Peter and Rebecca were about to leave, when Susan met them at the door.

"I know that you want to be alone, but I need to come with you, to talk to Rebecca, and trust me, if I'm there, you can still have a little alone time." Susan put on a coat, and followed them out the door.

"Susan, it's so nice to see you again," Rebecca said when she was sure that they were far enough from the house not to be noticed.

"I had no idea that you would ever come back in to our lives. Peter spent all of his time searching for you, and he has been so reserved. You have no idea how glad I am, for both you two, and me, that you two found each other again." Susan and Rebecca smiled at each other, they knew that they were both extremely glad to see each other, though Susan knew that Rebecca cared more to see Peter than herself.

"I only hope that you both know how glad I am to see any of you again, after Narnia, I spent a lot of time thinking of all of you, especially Peter, and I have no intention of coming in the way of your family, but I hope to see you all frequently." Rebecca did not want Susan to think that she was intruding on her family.

"Please, come and see us as much as you can, I will come to you as often as possible too." Peter put his arm on Rebecca's shoulder, and rubbed it as though to comfort her. She looked up at him, and they kissed. _I have never seen two people so in love, I hope that no matter what happens they are never separated. _Susan thought Peter and Rebecca looked so happy; though being there while they were kissing was slightly awkward, she pretended not to notice. The three of them walked on two Rebecca's house, and when they got there, Rebecca invited them in. Peter and Susan walked in, but assured Rebecca that it was only for a few minutes, that they had to go home. After only ten minutes, they both apologized, but said that it was time for them to leave.

Once Rebecca was alone, thoughts consumed her, she didn't know what to think, what to do, or who to talk to. Everything confused her, and nothing made any sense. _Why was it so easy to find him after three long years of searching, and what if know that we're together again he discovers my secret? I can't let that happen, should I break it off, or should I risk it. _So many things consumed Rebecca, and she had no idea what to think, or what to say. Seeing Peter again was almost too much for her emotions to handle, she broke down and cried as though she was greatly saddened by something. Her secret was the only thing keeping her from total, utter, happiness, something that she had never told anyone who didn't need to know it was

The night escaped right under her gaze. She looked out the window endlessly, and watched the night turn into day. As the light over took the dark, she began to realize that sleep would not come tonight, and that she might as well be up for the day. What Rebecca didn't know was that Peter was up as well, thinking only of her, and of his joy to have found her, though he couldn't help feel that something was missing. Some thing was off, not as it had been back in Narnia. Rebecca was the same, but she was different, there was something else eating at her, and it was his job to figure out what that is. Resolutely, he vowed to protect her from any harm, and he vowed to find out what was up with her.


	8. Chapter 7

Weeks went by, and Rebecca and Peter kept finding excuses to see each other without Constance, Bryan, and Mr. and Mrs. Pevensie discovering that there was more to their relationship than an average one. Susan, Lucy, and Edmund helped greatly with their efforts. The pair told each other almost everything, but there was something untold. Rebecca knew that the time was coming to tell Peter, but she didn't want to, she knew that even simply knowing could put his life in jeopardy. Peter desperately wanted to know what it was that was tugging at Rebecca, but every time he asked her, she denied any difference in her personality.

"Rebecca, quit pretending that nothing's wrong! We both know that there is something you're not telling me, I think it's time that you told me what is bothering you, we both need to have trust in this relationship." Peter and Rebecca were sitting in the Pevensie kitchen one day when no one was there save them, and Susan upstairs. Rebecca's mind was clearly wandering, and Peter didn't know what was going on, but he wanted to.

"Something is going on, you're right, but right now, I can't tell you. You have to trust me, I know that it sounds weird, but give it time." Rebecca wanted with all her heart to trust him, but something inside told her that it was not a good idea yet. She couldn't wait until there was a time when they could be entirely open, but that time was not now.

"I trust you, I just want to know what's bothering you, so that I can help you." Rebecca sighed, she knew he wanted to help her, but somehow, not now. Peter put his hand on Rebecca's shoulder to comfort her, and automatically, she shied away. "What's wrong, honestly, tell me."

"It's nothing, I didn't mean to, I mean…you just startles me." Rebecca wanted Peter's touch, but at the same time, it scared her, to know that something she could do, or say, could put someone else in so much danger.

"Well, when you feel like talking about it, let me know, I'm always here for you." He kissed her, and she felt better immediately, just as she did whenever he kissed her. When they broke apart, she smiled, and thanked him for his kindness, and understanding. "Anything, I love you, and that won't change." He pulled her close, and kissed her again.

"Umhm," Susan coughed to let them know that she was standing there. Peter and Rebecca turned to face her, and she smiled at them. "I was just wondering if you two wanted to go out with me and David, but if you're busy, I understand wanting to be alone."

"No, I'm in if Rebecca wants to go." Peter smiled at his sister, and then turned to Rebecca.

"Sure, it'll be fun, I'm in, where are we going?"

"We were just going to go and get some food at Mikey's, nothing much, but if you have any other ideas, I'm open," Susan said.

"No ideas here," offered Rebecca.

"Don't look at me; I'm fine with what you two planned." Peter left Rebecca for a moment to go and get their coats. The three of them met by the door three minutes later, and waited outside for David to arrive. When he got there, the four of them drove to Mikey's. The meal was loose, and the conversation comic and amiable. After the meal, David and Susan drove home, but Peter and Rebecca opted to walk to her house. Their relationship had been entirely different since they had met up. It had been slower paced, but just as loving. The two of them walked, laughing for a few minutes, still happy from the conversations of dinner.

"That as nice, I'm glad we went, thank you for taking me." Rebecca smiled at Peter, and he was lost in the eyes of the girl whom he loved.

"I had a good time, and I'm glad that we were able to escape the tension from before." Peter put his arm around Rebecca's waist, and she rested her head on his shoulder, forgetting, with his touch, all of her worries. "I know that you've probably heard this a lot, but it's amazing that we are together again, and it's amazing to see you, I have no idea where I would be without you, you know this, but I need you."

"You know that I need you too, I spent three years of my life wondering here you were, if you were alive, and if you were, whether you still cared for me, but I never expected to find answers to these questions."

"We both went through a strange time, and we both had trouble believing that we would ever see each other again, but we did, and that's a good enough sign for me that we're supposed to be together."

"Peter, about earlier, there is something that I need to tell you, and you may not understand right away, but it's big, and it's important that you tell no one else." Rebecca switched to what had been weighing down her thoughts.

"Whatever you have to tell me, I am willing to hear it." Peter braced himself for something awful, he didn't know what, but it sounded grave.

"Someone is trying to kill me, and you're not safe either, as long as you're with me, you're in danger." Rebecca sighed as she let out what was on her mind, and her heart.

"What? Why?" asked Peter, astonished with this news.

"I would love to tell you that I don't know, but I can't lie, not to you. You see, I saw these people kill someone, and they know that I saw, and so far, I've been doing a fairly good job eluding them, but I don't know how much longer I'm safe here. I've been hiding here for a year, and they've been after me for two. Whoever I saw them kill must have been important."

"Did you go to the police? They could protect you."

"I sort of went to the police. I wrote a letter, untraceable, to them, but they never caught the men."

"Why didn't you go in person?" asked Peter.

"If I went in person, and they realized what kind of danger I was in, I would never have the chance to see you again." Everything that Rebecca had done had been to bring herself closer to finding Peter, and she knew that if she went to the Police, they would change who she was, and she would never be allowed to see anyone she knew again.

"So you're risking your life everyday for me?"

"Yes, you could put it that way, but it's more selfish then that, I don't think I could live without you, but by being with you, I'm putting you in great danger."


	9. Chapter 8

**_A/N I am sorry it took so long to update, I have been very busy. I promise that there will be another chapter by Tuesday night, maybe sooner. I am warning that this story is a little cheesy, you probably already knew that, but I actually like the end of it, so keep reading, and flame if you feel the need, we all need to get out our anger sometimes. After this story I plan on doing a Rent fanfiction, then maybe some more Narnia, or wherever my heart takes me, plus some original stuff. If you want to read my original stuff, message me and I'll get it to you somehow._**

_**Your Author in Training,**_

_**Havah**_

Peter let what Rebecca had told him sink in silently. _Someone is trying to kill Rebecca, can I protect her or not? Am I even slightly capable of that level of protection? I can't protect everyone all of the time, but if I can't protect her, what would the consequences be? _Thoughts filled Peter's mind, and he began to wonder if the only way to save her was to let her go-again. "Whatever I can do to help you, I will."

"Stay away from me, Peter, that's the only way to protect yourself." It brought tears to Rebecca's eyes, knowing what she had to do, and she couldn't control them. She buried her head in Peter's shoulder, and he rubbed her back, trying to comfort her.

"I can't leave you alone here, I will help you go somewhere else, but wherever you go, I'm going with you. I'm never leaving you again." As he tried to stop her tears, he felt as though he wanted to cry also, but he tried to remain strong, he had to if he was going to comfort Rebecca.

"I can't ask you to leave your family, your home, for me. Even if you did come with me, we'd be caught up to eventually. I'm not sure why, but these people's one goal in life is to destroy me. You have to stay here, and steer clear of me."

"One day, leaving my family is inevitable, I'm old enough to go, they don't need me any longer, you do, maybe I can protect you."

"One day maybe, but that one day is not now, not yet. They still need you, can't you see that? If you left them, they would be shattered. I'm going to stay here as long as I can, but when they come, which they will, I'm leaving, and you will have to stay here. Us finding each other again was maybe a mistake, we were given just a few moments together, and now we have to separate." Rebecca's tears grew stronger, and Peter tightened his embrace, not wanting to let her go.

"Let me try to protect you, don't tear me apart again by making me stay away from you, I'd rather be dead then apart from you, I love you that much, I'm willing to risk it." Peters words were strong, and Rebecca believed him. Though she was touched deeply by his words, and by his love for her, but she didn't want to risk his life.

"Death does not only affect you, but the people around you as well. You are going to stay here, and stay away from me, or your family too would suffer the repercussions of your death, and it would kill them. They love you, and you love them, you know it. I hate to be morbid and serious, but I have almost seen you die once before, and I'm not going through that again." Rebecca pulled away from Peter's embrace, and began to walk toward her house as quickly as she could. "Goodbye Peter, and no matter what, I will always love you." Rebecca called behind her the last words she could clearly speak before her crying took over.

"No, wait, please, just, don't go." Peter chased after Rebecca, and he knew where she was going, but something inside told him that if he didn't follow her as fast as he could now, she wouldn't be there later. He caught up to her finally, and stopped her by placing a firm hand on her shoulder. "Rebecca, please, just wait for a moment." Rebecca stopped, and turned towards Peter, her face red with her tears.

"I never want to be apart from you, I just have to be." Rebecca turned, and attempted to leave, but Peter's hand pulled her back, into a deep, long kiss.

"If you must leave, goodbye." As Rebecca pulled away, she noticed Peter's eyes were glistening. She couldn't resist, his eyes were deep and penetrating, she couldn't leave him, she loved him too much.

"Who am I trying to fool? I can't leave you, I wish that I could bring myself to, but I can't. I love you." She pressed herself against Peter, crying softly in his embrace.

"I'm glad, just, don't ever scare me like that again, ever."

"I'll try not to, I just wish that could actually go through with this! I love you, I want to protect you, but my own selfishness is stopping that."

"It's not only your selfishness, it's mine too. I need you too, and I can't bear to see another day without you."

"They will, in time, catch up with me, and then I will have to flee, and whether you choose to follow or not, there is no other way." From experience, and feelings, she knew that they would eventually be found, and that there was no hope of ever staying in one place longer then a year or two.

"I'm coming with you, let's just prepare for that time, I want to give my family some kind of warning that I will be leaving eventually. If you don't mind, I'd like to tell them the truth, but it is your call. Telling the truth to my family is very important to me." Peters arm slid naturally around Rebecca's waist, and her head rested on his shoulder.

"Tell them the truth, it's the only fair way to do things, just make sure they don't get too involved, I'm not sure how ruthless these people are, I haven't been close to anyone before. You can back out at any time, just go, don't tell me."

"I'm never going to back out of this, ever." Peter spoke in a manner that led any questions Rebecca had about his intensity to fade away completely. Every word that escaped his mouth was entirely true, and she knew it. Love kept pulling them closer and closer together.

Peter stayed the night at Rebecca's that night, afraid of what might happen if he didn't. He was scared for her, he felt a bit of a paranoia coming on, a need to protect her himself. Normally, Peter would have told his family that he was staying with Bryan, but he had totally forgotten to tell anyone that he wouldn't be home that night. Neither could sleep that night, so Rebecca sat next to Peter on the couch, where he would have been sleeping if they could. Most of it was silence, neither having much to say, but both were elated to simply hold each other. The entire night passed with just the two of them, lost in each other, and their fear. In Narnia, Peter's fear had been almost non-existent, he knew that whatever he needed to do for war, he would have backup. Now that they were back in their world, that situation was not so.

Rebecca awoke to sunlight in her eyes, and found that she had fallen asleep on Peter's shoulder. She lifted her head from it's resting position, and noticed that Peter was awake already. "Did I wake you?" he asked, worriedly.

"No, you didn't, the sun did. How long have you been awake?" asked Rebecca.

"I didn't sleep, I couldn't. Things kept running through my head, and I just kept going over them, trying to make some sense out of everything."

"Well, I'm sorry that you were kept awake, I wish you would have woken me sooner. It feels weird that I slept while you were kept awake all night." Rebecca placed her head back on Peter's shoulder, and he ran his hand absentmindedly through her long brown hair. They sat for a moment before a thought hit Rebecca. "Oh my goodness, does your family know where you are?" she asked.

"I didn't even think about it, no." Peter jumped up quickly, pulled his jacket from the arm of the couch, and put it on. "I should probably go and let them know everything's fine, I mean, you know, that I'm not lying somewhere bleeding. Do you want to come, or should I come back later?" asked Peter.

"You should probably go alone, I don't want your family getting the wrong idea, just tell them that you were at Bryan's or something, and it was dark, and you didn't want to walk home. I'll see you later, I have to go to the grocer anyway and get some food. Oh, and thank you for staying, I mean, it made me feel much safer." Peter smiled at Rebecca, nodded, and exited towards his house.

"Peter, where have you been?" Susan whispered rapidly when she answered the door.

"Long story, where do mother and father think I am?" asked Peter, hoping that Susan had covered for him in some way.

"What else would they think? I told them you were at Bryans, and I hoped that I wasn't lying, but I can see from your face that I was. I'm just glad you're alright. In the future, try to let me know when you're not coming home, that way when I lie to mom and dad I will at least know that you're safe."

"You mean when I stay at Rebecca's make sure you have a good cover story?" asked Peter, antagonizing his sister.

"You know that's what I mean, knock it off."

"Susan, I need to talk to you, it's kind of important, and I want to tell you before I tell any body else."

"Peter, you're not getting married are you?" asked Susan, not sure whether to be worried or elated.

"What? NO! It's not that, just come here." Peter pulled Susan outside and shut the door. The siblings walked down the block a ways before Peter spoke. "It's Rebecca, someone has been trying to kill her for some time now, and she's been safe here for now, but they're going to catch up to her, soon she thinks, and she'll have to leave soon." Peter spoke quickly so that he could finish before Susan could get a word in.

"Slow down, what do you mean?" asked Susan.

"It's a long story, but basically, she saw something that she wasn't supposed to see, and someone is trying to kill her. Currently she is hiding from them, but eventually, they will find her, and she will have to run somewhere new."

"Well, that explains it a little bit, but why are you telling me this? Isn't it dangerous for more people to know her whereabouts?" asked Susan, confused.

"You don't understand, when Rebecca has to leave, I'm going with her. If I don't she'll be all alone again. She has no family, and only a few friends, you, me, Lu, Ed, and Constance." Peter sighed after revealing his intensions to his sister.

"Oh, that's going to take a little bit of time to sink in, but I think I understand. You really love her, don't you? You must, that's quite a leap. The hardest thing about this is going to be explaining it to Lucy. She's not as young as she was, but she will have the hardest time understanding. She looks up to you, so just be sure that you are the one to break this to her, not me, not Ed, not Rebecca, but you."

"I promise, now let's go back before anyone else starts to miss you." The siblings headed back towards their house, and let themselves in before anyone knew that Susan had been gone. Susan didn't want to show it, but she didn't want Peter to leave. She needed him, he had always been there, and if he wasn't things would be different. If he were staying in the city, things would be different, she wouldn't mind, but she had a fear that she would never see her brother again if he left.


	10. Chapter 9

Peter stayed the night at Rebecca's that night, afraid of what might happen if he didn't. He was scared for her, he felt a bit of a paranoia coming on, a need to protect her himself. Normally, Peter would have told his family that he was staying with Bryan, but he had totally forgotten to tell anyone that he wouldn't be home that night. Neither could sleep that night, so Rebecca sat next to Peter on the couch, where he would have been sleeping if they could. Most of it was silence, neither having much to say, but both were elated to simply hold each other. The entire night passed with just the two of them, lost in each other, and their fear. In Narnia, Peter's fear had been almost non-existent, he knew that whatever he needed to do for war, he would have backup. Now that they were back in their world, that situation was not so.

Rebecca awoke to sunlight in her eyes, and found that she had fallen asleep on Peter's shoulder. She lifted her head from it's resting position, and noticed that Peter was awake already. "Did I wake you?" he asked, worriedly.

"No, you didn't, the sun did. How long have you been awake?" asked Rebecca.

"I didn't sleep, I couldn't. Things kept running through my head, and I just kept going over them, trying to make some sense out of everything."

"Well, I'm sorry that you were kept awake, I wish you would have woken me sooner. It feels weird that I slept while you were kept awake all night." Rebecca placed her head back on Peter's shoulder, and he ran his hand absentmindedly through her long brown hair. They sat for a moment before a thought hit Rebecca. "Oh my goodness, does your family know where you are?" she asked.

"I didn't even think about it, no." Peter jumped up quickly, pulled his jacket from the arm of the couch, and put it on. "I should probably go and let them know everything's fine, I mean, you know, that I'm not lying somewhere bleeding. Do you want to come, or should I come back later?" asked Peter.

"You should probably go alone, I don't want your family getting the wrong idea, just tell them that you were at Bryan's or something, and it was dark, and you didn't want to walk home. I'll see you later, I have to go to the grocer anyway and get some food. Oh, and thank you for staying, I mean, it made me feel much safer." Peter smiled at Rebecca, nodded, and exited towards his house.

"Peter, where have you been?" Susan whispered rapidly when she answered the door.

"Long story, where do mother and father think I am?" asked Peter, hoping that Susan had covered for him in some way.

"What else would they think? I told them you were at Bryans, and I hoped that I wasn't lying, but I can see from your face that I was. I'm just glad you're alright. In the future, try to let me know when you're not coming home, that way when I lie to mom and dad I will at least know that you're safe."

"You mean when I stay at Rebecca's make sure you have a good cover story?" asked Peter, antagonizing his sister.

"You know that's what I mean, knock it off."

"Susan, I need to talk to you, it's kind of important, and I want to tell you before I tell any body else."

"Peter, you're not getting married are you?" asked Susan, not sure whether to be worried or elated.

"What? NO! It's not that, just come here." Peter pulled Susan outside and shut the door. The siblings walked down the block a ways before Peter spoke. "It's Rebecca, someone has been trying to kill her for some time now, and she's been safe here for now, but they're going to catch up to her, soon she thinks, and she'll have to leave soon." Peter spoke quickly so that he could finish before Susan could get a word in.

"Slow down, what do you mean?" asked Susan.

"It's a long story, but basically, she saw something that she wasn't supposed to see, and someone is trying to kill her. Currently she is hiding from them, but eventually, they will find her, and she will have to run somewhere new."

"Well, that explains it a little bit, but why are you telling me this? Isn't it dangerous for more people to know her whereabouts?" asked Susan, confused.

"You don't understand, when Rebecca has to leave, I'm going with her. If I don't she'll be all alone again. She has no family, and only a few friends, you, me, Lu, Ed, and Constance." Peter sighed after revealing his intensions to his sister.

"Oh, that's going to take a little bit of time to sink in, but I think I understand. You really love her, don't you? You must, that's quite a leap. The hardest thing about this is going to be explaining it to Lucy. She's not as young as she was, but she will have the hardest time understanding. She looks up to you, so just be sure that you are the one to break this to her, not me, not Ed, not Rebecca, but you."

"I promise, now let's go back before anyone else starts to miss you." The siblings headed back towards their house, and let themselves in before anyone knew that Susan had been gone. Susan didn't want to show it, but she didn't want Peter to leave. She needed him, he had always been there, and if he wasn't things would be different. If he were staying in the city, things would be different, she wouldn't mind, but she had a fear that she would never see her brother again if he left.


	11. Chapter 10

_**A/N Ok, so I miss-posted, and I skipped a chapter, so this was supposed to be chapter 10. I recommend going back and reading chapter 9.**_

_**Thanks.**_

_**havah**_

Rebecca's day went normally, though sadly, she didn't see Peter for the rest of it. All that she was go to the store buy the absolutely necessary groceries, and hang about with Constance. Constance was a good enough friend, but somehow Rebecca knew that telling her about the people trying to kill her was not the best idea anyone had ever ad, so instead, she endured Constance's talk, and raving about Bryan as they walked back to Rebecca's after getting her groceries. "He is so wonderful, I'm so glad that I met him, I'm sorry that I've been kind of busy lately, but we just seemed to connect, and it's nice to be around him." Constance smiled pleasantly, and Rebecca let a small smile creep onto her face.

"I understand, I'm glad that you're so happy. This is kind of rushed though, I mean you pretty much just met, and you're giving him all of your free time. I'm perfectly happy, don't get me wrong, just don't get your heart broken." Rebecca knew that Constance was probably fine, but she didn't have anything else to say.

"You're telling me that I'm moving to fast, yet you take one look at this Peter boy, and you two are all over each other!" Constance made fun of Rebecca's uniting with Peter just to make her shut up.

"I told you, we've known each other since we were much younger." Rebecca was slightly annoyed, but not annoyed enough to worry about it.

"You've known each other for some time, but you hadn't seen each other in a while, I think that merits a don't go looking for a broken heart warning. The two of you have been spending quite a bit of time together, at least that's what Bryan says David says Susan says." Constance had to stop and take a deep intake of breath after that last sentence.

"It probably does, but I gave it first, so you have no right to say that to me." Constance laughed when she recognized the sense of joking in Rebecca's voice. "Just be careful, Peter says Bryan's wild about you, so I don't think you have much to worry about, at least not right now."

"What did he say Bryan said about me?" asked Constance excitedly.

"Well, he honestly, Peter didn't tell me much, but he said that Bryan thinks you are the prettiest girl he has ever dated, and though Peter said there hadn't been more than three others, but Bryan tends to do pretty well, he's quite good looking." Rebecca felt a little as thought she were rambling. And she probably was, but she didn't care.

"You think I don't know he's good looking?" asked Constance, slightly angrily.

"Oh, well, you probably did, but hey, what the heck, I was just telling you what Peter had told me, and what I had observed myself."

"Well, just don't try to steal him from me, if you did that, I might have to kill you." Constance kidded around, but Rebecca knew she didn't want anyone to take Bryan.

"I would never leave Peter, not for anyone." Rebecca said what she was thinking, but decided that maybe that had been the wrong thing. "I mean, I would never try to come between you and your man."

"Go back to what you said before, I didn't realize what you and Peter had such a serious relationship, I mean, what you said sounded pretty intense." Constance noticed the seriousness in Rebecca's statement, and was slightly taken aback.

"No, it's not like that, it's just…" Rebecca trailed off mid sentence, _well, actually, it is like that, _she thought.

"Just what?" asked Constance.

"Nothing, he's just really nice, and we get along well, nothing else is going on, it probably won't last too much longer." Rebecca lied, and she knew that Constance could probably tell, but she didn't really care, right now the important thing to her was getting this awkward conversation over with.

"You do realize that I don't really believe you right?"

"I figured as much, but it was worth a try." Rebecca sighed; she knew that that part of the game was up.

"Just tell me what's really going on!" Constance begged.

"I can't right now, but it's not like it sounds, we just really like each other, and we're trying to take things slowly after so long."

"Were you two really serious before? I mean before you were separated?" asked Constance.

"No, not really, but being apart made us realize how much we really did like each other, it's amazing what a few weeks, then months, and of course, years, can do to a person's feelings."

"I may not know exactly what you mean, but I think if I know how it might feel to be in your situation, but I don't really know." Constance smiled at Rebecca, and Rebecca felt better.

"Yes, well, I don't know about that either, but hey. You do a very good job of getting boyfriends, and dates; you don't usually have much of a problem. Even if someone left you, you'd probably be able to get someone even better if you tried, because anyone who would leave you isn't the best person for you." Rebecca was trying to switch focus back to Constance, and she hoped it had worked.

"Do you think that Peter's the right person for you?" asked Constance.

"Do you mean do I think that he'll ever leave me without premise, or are you asking if I think we'll be together forever?" asked Rebecca, slightly annoyed that the conversation was back on her.

"I don't know, both I guess."

"Well, I think that if he ever leaves me, it'll be for a very good reason, but I don't think he's going to leave me any time soon. And I don't know if we'll be together forever, I mean, people change with time." Rebecca tried to sound nonchalant, but she knew that she wasn't doing a very good job.

"What is it with you Becca? You are being a little bit weird about this, you know."

"I don't know, maybe we should talk something else, I'm getting confused." Rebecca finally had a feasible reason to change the subject.

"Alright, well, let's see, what are you reading?" asked Constance, politely agreeing with Rebecca though she wanted to hear more about her friend's rapidly paced romance.

"I'm not reading anything."

"Alright, it's time to see a doctor; you've always been reading at least one thing, more often then not multiple things. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine; don't be so shocked, I've just been really busy."

"With what?" asked Constance, hoping to inconspicuously turn the focus of the conversation back to Peter.

"You know my job at the bookstore, and taking care of myself entirely, and what you were hoping to hear, Peter." Rebecca groaned as Constance smiled.

"Oh, I have to go, I'm meeting Bryan, we're going to go dancing, do you and Peter want to go?" asked Constance politely.

"No, you guys go, I have work later, and I think Peter's busy." Rebecca lied on both accounts to have an excuse not to go; she didn't really want to be a third wheel on their date.


	12. Chapter 11

Rebecca went back to her house, and fell onto her couch. She didn't feel like doing anything, she didn't even put the groceries, now lying forgotten on the counter, away. _This is awful, I don't want Peter to get hurt, but I don't want to be alone. I've already tried leaving him, and that didn't work, neither of us could bear it. If I have to flee, maybe I just won't say that I'm going. That way, he can stay, and I'll be safe, enough. Maybe they just won't find me; that would be too good to be too good to be true. _Sighing, Rebecca attempted to pick herself up off the couch, but she didn't have any luck, she just fell back down.

Swept with a sudden exhaustion, Rebecca closed her eyes, and fell asleep. Her sleep was dreamless, and very restful. She awoke suddenly much later to a loud, hard, pounding on her door. "Rebecca, are you there? It's Bryan, open he door, it's important." Rebecca leapt, not wanting to think of all of the reasons why he could be here.

"Is something wrong?" asked Rebecca, throwing the door open and ushering Bryan in.

"Well, we think so, we're not sure. Have you seen Peter lately?" asked Bryan, worriedly.

"I saw him this morning, why?" Rebecca was full of worry, but didn't miss Bryan's quizzical look. "Don't worry, when I say this morning I mean I only saw him. What's wrong?"

"No one's seen him since late morning, and he didn't tell anyone he was going out, so they figured he'd be with me, but he wasn't, and Constance said she'd been with you earlier, and you hadn't seen him." Rebecca was horrified, she had no idea what this meant.

"What are you thinking?" she asked shakily.

"We don't know, that's why we came to you, Susan said you might know something, but she wasn't sure, so I did. She and David are out trying to locate him, or anything that could help." Bryan looked at her hopefully, and clearly full of concern for his friend.

"I-I have no idea where he could be, but I'll help to look, let me come with you." Rebecca moved towards the door, but Bryan grabbed her wrist.

"You'll need a coat, it's a cold night." Rebecca nodded, and ran into her room to grab a jacket.

"Alright, let's go." Rebecca and Bryan headed out the door, and Rebecca locked it. "Oh, by the way, what time is it?"

"It's around 10, were you sleeping?" asked Bryan, apologetically.

"Sort of, anyway, it doesn't matter. Do you have any ideas on where to go?" asked Rebecca.

"Well, I was thinking the police, I mean, he hasn't made contact with anyone in twelve hours." Bryan and Rebecca headed towards Bryan's father's car, and headed towards the station, where they filed a missing person's report. Then they headed out to go look at some places he may be. After a while, still finding nothing, they both grew frightened. "Rebecca, it's almost midnight, we should probably call it a night."

"I don't want to, but I doubt there's anything more we can do tonight. Could you please drop me off at the Pevensie's?"

"Um, sure no problem, if I may ask, why?"

"Oh, I just think that it would be better for all of us if we were together, and I don't really want to be alone right now." Rebecca explained her reasoning to Bryan.

"Alright, hey, if anything comes up, let me know right away."

"We will, don't worry, I'll make sure you know what's going on." Rebecca smiled weakly, and only for a moment.

"Well, here we are, are you going to be alright?" asked Bryan kindly.

"I'll let you know later, when we know more about what's going on." Rebecca walked to the front door, and was let in by Susan before knocking.

"Shh, we're trying to keep quiet, Lu's asleep, she doesn't anything's up yet, we're not going to tell her until later in the morning. Sorry if I'm being harsh, I'm just worried, he's always spoken to someone in the past." Susan beckoned her inside the house, and the pair of them sat down. There was awkward silence for a few moments before anyone spoke. "Do you think this might have anything to do with what you told Peter about someone trying to, you know, kill you?" asked Susan finally.

"So he told you already? I hope it doesn't, but it's a possibility. They might have gotten smarter, started watching me, and attacking those whom I care most about. I am so sorry. This is all my fault, isn't it?" asked Rebecca.

"No, whatever it is, it's no ones fault, well, it might be, but it's not yours." Susan put a reassuring arm on Rebecca's shoulder, but Rebecca was uncomforted, and neither was Susan. "Well, now that you're here you might as well stay the night, it may not be safe for you to go home."

"It also may not be safe for you for me to stay here, I should go." Rebecca was worried that if they realized she had people as close as family, that they would attack them as well.

"Listen, if they know about you and Peter, than they already know about us, we might as well stick together, I can't see how it's any safer to be separated." Susan tried to smile, but she couldn't.

"If you're positive, that would be very nice, thank you. I'm also sorry that I have brought this on your family, please believe that I never thought this would happen."

"I know, none of us did, I just wish that it hadn't." Rebecca stayed, and "slept" on the floor in Susan's room, but both were awake all night, each thinking separately about what was happening. Susan was worried that they were going to hurt Peter, but Rebecca was worried that Peter was already dead. If it was the people that were after her that did this, there were several different possibilities for what they were doing, and none of them were good. The night seemed so long and full of fear and suspense, that just waiting for light so they could get up and work at finding Peter seemed like years.


	13. Chapter 12

**_A/N OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY! I FORGOT I HADN'T UPDATED! FOR SOME REASON I THOUGHT I'D POSTED EVERTHING! TO MAKE UP FOR MY BRAIN GLICH, I'LL GIVE U 3 CAHPPIES AT ONCE!_**

Peter awoke slowly. The last thing he could remember was being hit in the head with something heavy. Looking around, he realized that the room he was looked like an old time prison cell. The only thing inside it was the bench he was sitting on. Further exploration was ruled out by the fact that his hands were bound tightly to the bars behind him. _Where am I? What happened? Is Rebecca ok? This is probably those awful people that were trying to kill her. Is there a possibility of getting out of this? If there is, all I need to do is to stay calm, that's the best thing right now. Oh g-d that's harder than it sounds. _Peter's mind was going wild with questions.

Suddenly, a searing pain rushed through his head and lingered that made him wish he was still unconscious. That's when he remembered he'd been hit over the head with something heavy, and boy did it hurt. He wanted to think logically about possible courses of action, but his head hurt too much, so he just sat there, in extreme pain, wondering where this was going to take him. "He's awake." Two men entered, and the first one noticed, correctly, that though Peter's pain level was sky rocketing, he was, in fact, awake.

"I see that, hey, boy, we're going to ask you some questions, and you're going to answer them for us, alright?" said the taller of the men, who seemed to have more expertise and control then the other one. "First off, do you know Rebecca Marlowe?"

"No, I don't." Peter managed to say these words, hoping that by lying, he could save her life.

"Alright, so you don't mind if we kill her then?" asked the shorter man.

"I don't think what I say will impact you, seeing as I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, so I don't think that it matters if I mind." Hatred deeper than Peter had ever felt, even then that which he felt for the witch was filling him.

"So that's a no?"

"It's an it-doesn't-matter-so-will-you-stop-asking? If you really want to know, I'd rather that you not kill anyone, but I don't have a say in your actions." His words were far braver than he felt, and in saying them, he gained absolutely no confidence that he and Rebecca would both end up alive.

"I wouldn't be so smart; I could kill you right now." The taller man pulled out a gun, and pointed it at Peter's head.

"But you're not going to." Peter managed to pull his pain under control just long enough to see tat it was a possibility that these men were going to get to Rebecca through him, and if he was dead, it would have all been a waste of time.

"How do you know that? Do you think that I'm too scared to shoot you?"

"No, I just think that you're not done with me yet, you must have a reason for having me here, and I don't think that I've completely fulfilled that reason yet."

"What is you have?" asked the shorter man.

"Then I guess I'm dead." Peter kept a straight face, though he had no idea how. The two men looked angry, but the gun was put away. "Did you want anything else?"

"Yeah, how special is she to you?" asked the tall man.

"Who?" asked Peter, knowing very well who they meant.

"Rebecca Marlowe."

"Who's that?" asked Peter.

"You're girlfriend."

"I'm sorry, I don't know who you're talking about."

"Listen, stop pretending, we know that you are the person that she cares the most about, so just give it up." The taller man looked straight into Peter's eyes, and Peter looked away. He knew that he could be read by his eyes, and he didn't want to be read right now.

"It's a charade, I only spend time with her because she's lonely, and my friend is dating her friend, and they didn't want her always tagging along, she means nothing to me."

"Then why aren't you making eye contact?"

"I'm not making eye contact because I don't respect you, and I don't want to make any un-necessary connections with you."

"Boy, look at me." The man grabbed Peter's face, and forced him to look at him. "You love her."

"What makes you say that?" asked Peter.

"I can read your eyes like a book." The game was up, and Peter knew it. From here on in, he was stuck, and all he could think about was how to warn Rebecca so that she could get out before it was too late. The two men left him, and after they were out of eyesight, he began to think vigorously, pushing aside the pain in his head. It came down to the fact that there was no warning Rebecca unless he got out of there. This was a seemingly difficult task, considering the situation. He struggled against his bonds, but they were tight, and near immoveable. After a few minutes, his wrists were bleeding, and there were burns, and cuts all over them.

_Well, I already have the cuts, so I might as well keep going, my mild physical pain is nothing compared to her life. _He kept working to release himself, and eventually he felt the ropes begin to loosen. By working them a little longer, he was able to release himself. He stood quickly, and suddenly regretted that decision, as pain shot through his head. Knowing what had to be done, he headed towards the front of the room, also barred, so he could see the lock. Picking the lock was going to be his only option, so he thought of any devices he could use. Everything that he had had been taken, his knife, his book, even a letter from a friend in Ireland.

_Mental note to always carry a sewing needle in my shoe in the future, if I get out of this. Alright, well, let's see what I have. _Peter thought, he was wearing average black shoes and socks, nothing special there, navy blue pants, belt, white shirt, and a gray jacket. He had nothing else. He tried to think of anything that wasn't as useless as it seemed. _Shoes, socks, useless! Pants, belt, shirt, jacket usele- wait a minute, belt buckle. That's a thin piece of metal, and it might work. _Peter undid the buckle on his belt, and pulled it through the loops. Then he reached through the bars on the bars, and stuck the thin metal from his belt buckle in the lock, and worked it for a little while. He was extremely elated when he heard the faint click of the lock unlocking.

For a moment, he waited silently to see if his motion had been heard by any of his captor, but after a couple minutes of silence, he slid open the door quietly and slowly, and headed out. As he walked, he learned that whatever this place was, it was fairly large, and finding a way out was going to be difficult. The corridors were long, with several cells on each side, all empty save for a bench near the back. "You, stop right there boy!"


	14. Chapter 13

Rebecca got up, and decided to get a head start on searching. She said goodbye to Susan, who was fixing breakfast for her family, and departed towards her house to change clothes, and see if there was anything there that might be a sign. Bryan had said that he would pick her up at 7:00 that morning, and it was 6:30 by the time she reached her house. As she let herself in, she threw the mail in a pile on the table, bathed, changed, and walked into the kitchen. After fidgeting around the kitchen for a few minutes, she sorted through the mail, busying herself with frivolous activity for five minutes might put her at ease. None of the mail looked interesting, except for one letter that wasn't inside of an envelope. She unfolded it, and gasped.

**_Dear Rebecca Marlowe,_**

**_You have no idea what you get the people you love into. I think that by now, you probably know what I mean, so I'll get straight to the point. Tonight, at 11:30, come to the old Millhouse Jail, alone. If you come before 11:15, after 11:33 or with other people, we assure that by 11:35, he will be dead, and it'll be painful too. See you tonight._**

_**-Jane Doe**_

**_Oh, and in case you needed proof, he's got brownish hair, deep eyes, that, by the way, can be read like a book, he's very attractive, loyal to you, pity, and quite brave, so I hear. _**

_Oh my, this can't be happening! I know that I'll go, I think that's unlikely that they'll let him go, I know that he would tell me not go, but I can't let him go without a struggle. _Rebecca was suddenly exhausted, but she decided that it didn't matter. Bryan arrived a couple minutes later like he had said he would. "What's wrong, you look like you're going to be sick." She handed him the note, not feeling like explaining the situation. As he read it, horror spread across his face. "They're going to _kill _him?" asked Bryan.

"I hope not, I'm going to go, and just hope that they let him go. If they don't, we're both dead by tomorrow."

"That's really, really dangerous, I'm coming with you. I read the note, and I know that I'm not supposed to, but they won't see me, I promise, if I'm there, they can't hurt you."

"It wouldn't matter if a thousand people went, they could still hurt us, what makes you think that you could protect us?" Rebecca looked at Bryan, challenging him. Bryan didn't answer, but reached under the seat of his car, producing a gun, Rebecca gasped.

"Where did you get that?" asked Rebecca.

"My father had it, and when Peter disappeared, I thought that it might be a good thing to have." Bryan looked like he was being honest with her, and Rebecca had a thought.

"Bryan, if they see you there, they'll kill you, so here's what we're going to do. I'm going to take the gun, it's small, and I can fit it into the pocket of my jacket. I want you to park the car about half a mile away from where we are going to be, and I'll get out and walk. If they let Peter go, then I'll instruct him to walk where you're at, and as soon as he gets here, no matter what he says, or what either of you think, get him to the hospital."

"I get it, I get it, I know that having someone checked out medically after a situation like this is always a good idea." Bryan agreed with Rebecca's plan.

"Well, I guess that it's pointless to continue searching, I mean, what should we tell the Pevensies?" asked Rebecca.

"I think that we should just not tell them, and then when we get him out of this, we'll tell them."

"You mean you'll tell them. I'm not going to be here, we already established the fact that if I go, I'm gone, I'm never coming out." Truth was unavoidable, she was going to give up her life for Peter, just as he almost had done for her in Narnia. _I can't believe that I let this happen! It's awful, and I don't know if they'll let him go, but if they don't right away, I'll have a gun, and maybe that'll cause enough distraction for him to get away._

"If we're lucky, we'll get you out of this too, I know that it sounds impossible, but Peter's love for you means not giving up on you. He'll go back for you as soon as he can, I know that, and if he's lucky, he'll pull you out of it alive."

"I don't want him to come after me, if he tries, please, stop him!" Rebecca didn't want Peter to get back into this after he'd gotten out.

"If it's what he wants, I'm not going to be the one to stop him." Bryan knew that Peter would want to go after Rebecca, and that in doing so, he would be following his heart to get her back to safety. Bryan also knew that if Peter asked him, without thinking, Bryan would help him. He couldn't bear to see him unhappy again, the way he had been before.

"Please, I really, really don't want him to get hurt, and if I think that you can help prevent it, please, please help me protect him!" Rebecca begged.

"Listen, if you want to keep him from getting hurt, it's too late, losing you will hurt him just as much as if he gets physically hurt. If the best thing for him is to try to save you, then I'm going to let him try, and if he fails, at least you'll be together."

"You're taking this entirely wrong! You are willing to let your friend DIE just so that he can be with someone he loves for just a few more minutes?" Rebecca was astonished by what Bryan was telling her.

"No, I'm saying that I am going to let my friend do what he wants to do, instead of living his whole regretting a decision that didn't get the opportunity to make."


	15. Chapter 14

Peter wheeled around, his game was up, he had been caught. "What are you doing out and about?" asked the man.

"It's none of your business what I was doing," Peter snarled at the man facing him.

"Well, it's my job to make sure that whatever you're doing, you don't do it again." The man pulled out a gun and pointed it at Peter.

"Oh, this again," said Peter, again, feeling braver than he felt.

"I have a job to do, and I'm going to do it." The man aimed, and fired the gun. Peter fell to the floor with a cry of pain. "That'll keep you quite now."

Peter was too blinded by his pain to say anything; he just looked up for a moment, and soon passed out cold due to blood loss. He awoke about an hour later, back in his cell. Both his head, and left leg were in excruciating pain, and the rest of his body ached, though not nearly as much. The shot fired had caught him exactly where it had been aimed, just under the kneecap of his left leg. _Well, my life just keeps getting better and better, it doesn't really matter though, they keep damaging different parts of my body, it's not long until they finish me off. All of this is part of the plan to get Rebecca, and at the end of it, they aren't going to let me live, and I can deal with that, I just hope that somehow, Rebecca got out of here. _Peter sighed, and rested his head on the stone floor. (He wasn't tied up this time because with a wounded leg, there wasn't much possibility of him getting too far.)

Sleep came, but it was a sleep full of bad dreams, and pain. His leg woke him several times, but each time he was too weak to stay awake for too long. A few times when he awoke, he heard voices, but he didn't listen to what they were saying, he didn't have enough energy to focus. After several hours of waking up, and falling back to sleep, he awoke in a state that allowed him more concentration and thought. He lay on the stone floor, wondering how long it was until he saw Rebecca again. Would it be a few hours, a few minutes, or a lifetime?

"It's time to get going, Bryan, are you sure you want to do this?" asked Rebecca, pulling on a coat.

"I'm positive, and I'm ready, don't worry, if we're lucky, he'll get out of this alive and maybe you will to!" Bryan entered the room ready to go. The pair walked out the door, and into the car, neither quite sure what to expect, and both a little scared. "Now, I'm positive that I'm ready to do this, but you look extremely pale, are you positive that you can do this?" Bryan was genuinely concerned for Rebecca's worry.

"I'm absolutely sure, this is what I want, I love him, and I want to do everything that I possibly can to keep him as safe as possible. I am going to do this, and you know that no matter what anyone says or does, there is no other way to even hope for his safe return, and so I must go." Inside, Rebecca was screaming at Bryan "How could you be so stupid to let your own best friend die without doing anything about it!" but since it was she who was doing the most about it, and she needed his help, she kept her mouth shut.

"Alright, well, if you're positive that you're ready, I'm with you until the end." Bryan and Rebecca took the rest of the trip in silence, and arrived a little ways from the jail just on schedule. "Here's the gun, and it's loaded, but you only have one round, so make it worth your wile."

"Thank you very much, and I hope that I see you again, and I also hope that you manage to get Peter out of this, and explain correctly to his parents." Rebecca took the gun, and opened the car door.

"Oh, by the way, good luck." Bryan smiled down at Rebecca as she stepped out of the car.

"Thank you, and right back at you." Rebecca started her walk towards the jail.

"Boy, you'd better get up now, it's almost show time." The taller man walked into the room, and Peter came to an odd, slightly delirious, form of consciousness.

"W-what do you mean?" Peter stumbled out the words, extremely confused.

"It's time to make the exchange, you, for Rebecca, and I know, that despite your act, you know who that is, and you care about her." The man yanked Peter to his feet, pulled his arms behind his back, and bound them tightly.

"Alright, I admit knowing who Rebecca Marlowe is, and I admit that I am very much in love with her, and please, I don't care what you do to me, do you really have to hurt her? She told me what this is all about, and she's not going to be a problem, and if you need to have a death, it might as well be me." Peter didn't want to sound corny, but he wanted to do whatever he thought that he could for Rebecca's life.

"I apologize, but this is not, at all let me add, about you. Whatever we do to your girlfriend, it will be what was intended, and the intended definitely involves death, but not for a little while if you must know." The man spoke to Peter as nastily as he could, and the dragged his out the door much faster than Peter could walk with his poor leg situation.

"Please, just don't hurt her; I know that you want, and I know that it is your plans, but please, just leave her alone, I really do care about her, and you probably don't know the feeling, but just try."

"Can I say anything to shut you up? Fine, I'll try no promises though." Peter was pretty positive that this man was lying, but he couldn't tell for sure. He quietly grunted, and tried to keep up with the speed the other man was pulling at, considering the excruciating pain in his leg, his was much slower. Having no idea what was about to happen made him nervous, and this time, he was more than nervous, he was scared. _I am an idiot, I should have been more careful; I put Rebecca in jeopardy, and now there's nothing that I can do to protect her, at least not yet, whether she plays into their plan or not, it's in her hands now. Whatever I have the option to do, tonight, or soon after, I plan on risking everything if she does tonight. _

They finished through the many curves and turns of the building, which Peter recognized a second time through as the old, abandoned Millhouse jail. He was glad that he recognized it, because if he needed to come back and try to help Rebecca. The two of them were joined by several more people, none of whom Peter had ever seen before in his life. From the corner of his eye, he guessed it was four or five men, and one woman, who seemed to be in charge of the others. "It's near 11:30, the time is almost up, let's see if she comes or not," one of the men said to the others, almost as though this were sport.

"I would count on it, he is very much in love, and she seemed to be quite in love with him, she'll be here, how's he taking this?" asked another.

"He's not doing so well, we may have a problem with these two; they seem, well, more matured then anyone else that we've dealt with in the past. From his eyes, I think that there's more to what's going on between them than just love, they've had some kind of experience together." The tall man that had been talking to Peter a bit spoke this time.

"Oh yeah? How do you know?" asked the first man.

"I can read the boy like a book, and there's something deeper that he shared with her before."

"Ok, well, here she comes, let's get this going."


	16. Chapter 15

Rebecca regained consciousness, and found herself in one if the cells in the jail, surrounded by two of the men, and the woman. "Well, your plan worked, you got what you wanted, kill me." Rebecca was ready for the end, she just hoped that they killed her before Peter was well enough to come and try to help, because she knew that he would, and he wasn't strong enough alone.

"Oh, we will kill you, but not yet. We like to cause pain to people like you, so there will be a few hours of that first. I hope that you enjoy your success in freeing your boyfriend, you were good, we were planning on killing you both, you prevented that, so that'll cause you extra pain." The woman laughed, and Rebecca sighed. She just wanted this to all be over, the last four years, if you include the time in Narnia and a bit before, had been rough, painful ones, and she figured, that even though in those four years she had found the first, and now inevitably the only, love ever shown towards her.

The woman took a knife and walked towards Rebecca, and pulled her shirt up in the back. "So, what was the name of that boy we had here?" she asked.

"What does it matter?" asked Rebecca.

"Oh, well, we just want to know, he was such a good person, and besides, you will regret it if you don't tell us." Rebecca thought, then decided that it caused no one any harm to give up his first name, it was a common one, tracing it would be hard.

"If you must know, his name is Peter."

"Ah, that's a good name for him, he looked like a Peter. He was very brave, and he really loves you. It's a real shame he's so in love, he was very good looking." The woman laughed a little as she spoke, and rambled on a bit about his wonderful traits. Hearing him mocked so awfully boiled Rebecca's blood, but she said nothing, and did nothing. Then pain shot through her back, and she realized the woman was using the knife and cutting at the middle of her back.

The pain was immense, seeing as she didn't just do a little bit, she made many cuts that weren't too deep, but were definitely not shallow cuts. Rebecca wouldn't give them the satisfaction of a scream, not yet, not for this type of pain, she remained silent, and kept a straight face, though it took every ounce of energy she had. Finally the cutting stopped, and the woman let Rebecca's shirt fall back into place. "Well, that's going to be quite a scar you have, too bad no one will ever see it, it's incredible," the woman tried to get a rise out of Rebecca, who remained still and silent. "I suppose that's enough fun for now, let's go boys." The woman left with the two men, and locked the door. Rebecca felt the hot blood running down her back, but could think of nothing to do about it, so she lay on the ground where she was, thinking of Peter, who she didn't know was just outside of the jail as she thought.

Peter walked silently around to the back, and looked for some kind of entrance. _This place is impossible! _He worked his way around and finally found a window to climb through. Once he was inside, he immediately began walking down the many rows of cells, trying to find Rebecca. He was amazed at how big this building was, and he wondered if the other two pairs were in. The weapon in his hand felt cold, but he was ready, and unafraid to use it. Every so often, he had to stop and rest his leg, for it was still very weak, but he wouldn't give up until this was all over, whether they won or not.

Bryan and Constance took the front entrance, figuring that they could pass as some form of visitors. They were cautious as the rounded corners, and silent walking down halls. They kept their weapons concealed, but at an easy place in case of an emergency. Suddenly they stopped, they heard footsteps, and they were getting louder. Constance looked at Bryan for a moment, and then she got an idea. She pushed him up against the wall and started kissing him. Immediately he understood what she was doing, and played along. "What are you too doing?" asked one of the men gruffly as he turned the corner. Constance and Bryan pretended not to hear, both afraid that too much talking might give them away.

"Oh leave them alone, they're not going to be a problem, they probably can't register anything right now, they'll finish up an leave. Let's go," the other man said to his associate. The two left, and Constance and Bryan broke apart.

"I'm really sorry, I couldn't think under tat kind of pressure very well." Constance was slightly ashamed of her action, but it seemed to have worked. Bryan looked at her and smiled.

"Don't worry about it, it might have saved our lives, besides, I didn't really mind." They shared a smile, then snapped back into reality. "We should probably get going, after all, we do have a mission to accomplish." The two of them left together, as quietly as possible, but neither could completely hide small smiles creeping up their faces.

Peter was getting close, and he could feel it, he could sense a human presence somewhere, and he knew that it was Rebecca. He rounded yet another corner, slowly, and quietly, peeking out from behind the wall to make sure no one that he didn't want to run into was there before completely walking out. Walking down the row, he looked into each of the small cells, looking for Rebecca, hoping that she was still alive, though he sensed that she was, he wanted to be sure. Finally, he reached a cell that held a her. She was crumpled on the floor, her back was bloody, and she looked to be in a lot of pain. Having thought ahead this time, he brought a long, thin sharp metal hook to pick the lock with, and he entered quickly, dropping beside her and puller her up into his arms.

"Wake up, I'm here, you're safe now." She moved a little in his arms, and opened her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she was so alarmed that he was risking his life again that she forgot that she herself was in any trouble.

"I came back for you, did you really think I wouldn't? What did they do to you? You're bleeding all over me."

"They cut into my back a little, but I'll be fine, don't worry about it, I'm just tired."

"Alright, then lets get you out of here, we'll get everybody else and leave."

"Who else is here?" she asked, astonished that anyone else would have come to help.

"Bryan, Constance, Susan, and David, now come on, we have to get out before they come back." He helped her up, and they headed back out the door. Though her back was in pain, the rest of her was in a suitable condition. They walked quietly together down the long hallways, and soon spotted Constance and Bryan, both looked extremely relieved.

"Rebecca, it's so good to see you, now let's find David and Susan and get out of here!" Constance whispered. They stopped at a corner where they thought they heard noise. Bryan looked around the corner, and turned back quickly.

"Guys, we've got a problem."

"What's wrong?" asked Peter, worriedly.

"Well, they seem to have caught Susan and David." Bryan explained to Peter, and both shared a pained look. Both of their younger siblings were in trouble, and now was the only option they would have to get them out alive.


	17. Chapter 16

Peter and Bryan knew what had to be done, and Constance and Rebecca agreed willingly to help as much as they could. "Alright, between us, we have three guns, and a hunting knife. Constance, Rebecca, and I should take the guns, Peter, you seem to have the most experience with this type of weapon, so you take the knife." Bryan came up with the most effective weapon arrangement that he could think of, and they divided up the weapons. "Alright, show time." They rounded the corner, and each took a deep breath.

When they stopped moving, they took in the situation. Looking around, there was a gun pointed at almost everyone. David and Susan were both at gunpoint and two more guns were pointed out at the four remaining infiltrators. "Alright, so, we could do this a couple of different ways, one person could shoot, then a chain reaction would start and everybody dies, or, you could give us Rebecca, and no one else gets hurt. Which do you choose?" asked the woman pointing the gun at David. This situation was a tight one, and no one knew what to do. Peter didn't want to give up Rebecca, but he didn't want every body else to die.

"If I give myself up, will you promise to leave everybody else alone?" asked Rebecca.

"Yes, yes, they will all go home just fine. They will never hear from us again."

"Alright, then I'll do it, let's just get this down with so that they can all go home." Rebecca started to walk towards them, but was stopped by Peter.

"Rebecca, please, don't do this, there has to be another way. I can't let you go again!" He pulled her into a kiss, but she broke it off.

"Peter, look around, there is no other way, they hold just as much power as we do, maybe more, ad this is the only way that this is going to work out. Please, just let this happen, it's the only way to save your sister, your best friends, and well, yourself." Rebecca released herself from Peter's grasp, and walked towards the others. Peter's eyes followed her all the way to the other say, as if pleading her to turn around, but she didn't. Hurt filled him, he loved his sister, and he loved Rebecca, and now he must lose one of them, he didn't see a way out.

"That's good, now keep moving, when you get half way, we'll let the girl go, and when you come all the way we'll let the boy go as well." Rebecca didn't falter, or begin to slow down, but kept moving towards the people keeping a confused, and slightly frightened Susan, and an angry, determined David, from being with their family. Keeping their promise, as she was half way across the room, the released Susan, who ran to the safety of her brother and his friends, thanking Rebecca tearfully as she passed. Peter knew that if Rebecca turned back now, that he would be happier, but that they would lose David, and Bryan shouldn't have to deal with that for Peter's happiness.

Rebecca crossed the rest of the way, and David was released as a gun was put to her head. She was scared, but everyone else was safe, and that was what mattered to her. They were all of the family she had, and if they died, and she survived, she would have no reason to be alive. She would go back to being unloved, but now knowing what it was like to be loved, that would be the hardest thing that she could have to do. "You get to watch her die now lover boy." The woman took the gun from one of the men, as if wanting to relish every moment of this pain for herself.

Susan screamed and turned to bury herself in David's chest, Constance looked away, tears filling her brown eyes. Pain filled Peter's heart, he wanted to die instead of her, and he took one look at Bryan, who read what Peter was thinking, and feeling. Before Peter could make any sort of movement to stop the shot from being made, he saw Bryan running towards Rebecca. The shock of the sudden movement caused the woman to turn her focus, and her gun to Bryan. Two shots were fired, and two bodies fell, and many heads looked to see who had fallen.

On the ground lay Bryan, and one of the other men, both bleeding furiously. Rebecca, catching her "captor" off guard was the first to reach Bryan, closely followed by Peter and David. "Bryan, why did you do that, you hardly know her, are you going to be alright?" asked Peter, checking to see where the bullet had struck, and found the source of blood to be coming from the right side of his chest. "Does it hurt?"

"It doesn't hurt, don't worry. I couldn't let her die, I saw the pain in your eyes, you love her, she means the world to you, and letting her die would kill you too. I couldn't let that happen. You can't lose her again, ever." Bryan didn't look pained but he looked tired and worn.

"Peter, I think we're losing him!" yelled Rebecca. Constance whirled around, she and David and Susan had been keeping a guard over the huddled group, ready to shoot anyone who came near them.

"No, we can't, Bryan, don't close your eyes, you can make it through this, we're going to get you out of here!" Peter lifted the weak body of his friend, and not caring about anything else, not the fact that he could easily be shot, ran out of the room. Rebecca advised all to follow him, and they all stood. Rebecca picked p the gun that Bryan had been holding, and had shot the other man with, and pointed directly at the woman.

"You sot an innocent person, and it's your turn to feel the pain that you have caused all of us." She fired, and caught the woman squarely in the stomach, then turned, and ran, not caring if the woman would survive or not. They made it back to the car in record time, Peter lay Bryan in the backseat, and they all squished in around him.

"Peter, David, it's too late to get him to the hospital, he's not going to make it." Susan knew what she was saying, it didn't look like Bryan was going to pull through.

"Bryan, talk to me, come on, you have to pull through, think of mom and dad, come on! Don't do this to me!" David kneeled next to his brother, and begged him not to go, but it was to late, Bryan eyes closed, and Susan couldn't find a pulse.

"David, he's gone, I'm sorry." Susan put her arm around David, and tried to comfort him. He pulled away, but she tried again, and this time, he didn't have the strength to fight her. He let her cradle him as he cried. Peter went to the front, and sat I shock, just staring out the window. Rebecca got in next to him, and put her hand on his shoulder, knowing that getting too close could pull a violent reaction from him. He surprised her, and fell into her arms, and hugged her harder then he ever had before.


	18. Chapter 17

"This experience has brought us closer together, it made us realize what we have, and what we lost that night, it made me realize how much love one person can hold, and how much more love six people can harbor for each other. Bryan and I had been close for some time now, and I can't believe he's gone, and I won't for a little while still, but remembering the impact that he had on my life, I wonder, why is it that all the good people, the ones that you can really count on that leave us too young." Peter had tears in his eyes, but he made it through just fine, and walked down the steps, towards Rebecca and his family. He was silent, still in shock, but he had come out of his silence to speak at the funeral. Peter was the last speaker, but it was his words that set off a stream of emotion for the other five friends.

Rebecca put her hand in Peter's, and he let her, but he didn't show any of the passion that he usually did towards her. Since Bryan's death, Peter had spoken to nobody, not even Susan or Rebecca. Susan had been the one to explain it to her parents, and David to his. It had been three full days, and Rebecca was beginning to get worried about Peter, but no matter how hard she tried, he wouldn't speak to her, and he wouldn't kiss her, and it was killing her. She knew it was her fault that Bryan had been shot, and she felt awful, but she really wanted Peter to talk to her.

"Peter, please come over, I think that it would be better if you didn't go home right away." Rebecca whispered in to Peter's ear, and he nodded, but didn't look at her. The funereal ended, and they left together. "Peter, please, please talk to me, I miss you, and I know that this was a difficult experience for you, it was for me to, and we can make it better. I'm not going to say that you'll get over it, because you won't, it's just…it's just, damn it Peter, I love you, and I want you back! I know I'm being selfish, but I really love you." Rebecca spoke her true feelings once they were safely inside.

Peter didn't know what to do, he loved her too, but he wasn't sure what to say, this was hard for him. He knew that he was ready to die for her, but he didn't know that he would have to live through his best friend's death. Watching Rebecca sit down on the couch, crying made him hurt, but he didn't know how to comfort her, he was unsure of everything. Nothing was making sense, and everything was complicated. All that he could think to do was to sit down next to her, so he did. Rebecca turned her head to look at him, but he just stared ahead.

"Peter, you don't look great, do you want to lie down?" asked Rebecca. She looked at him, and saw someone totally different then the boy who had so fiercely fought to save her, more then once, and the boy who had defended and entire country twice. His once nice, bright, penetrating, eyes were now dark and empty. The color from his face had gone, to be replaced with a pale complexion. He shifted, but didn't say anything. "Please, you look awful, you haven't slept in days, and don't try to make believe that you have. I'm going to go for a walk, and I'll be back in a couple hours, you can stay and sleep or you can go home, but please, rest, you need it." Rebecca stood up, took her coat, and left.

Taking Rebecca's advice, Peter lay down on the couch and closed his eyes; sleep coming to him faster then he expected it to. Later he woke up, and looked around to see it was dark, and he saw Rebecca asleep on the arm of the wooden chair on the other side of the room. _She has a bed here, this is her house, what is she doing over there? _Peter asked himself, and then he remembered how much she cared about him, and how he had turned her away, how his anger had blinded him. He sat up, just watching her sleep, her chest rising and falling with every breath.

About an hour later, he saw her stir, and opened her eyes. It took her a minute to remember where she way, but soon she remembered. She looked around to see Peter looking at her, some of the color had returned to his face, but he still looked pale. She wanted to smile, but he still looked pained from the loss, so she decided smiling may not be the best thing. "It's good that you got some sleep, did you sleep well?" asked Rebecca.

Peter nodded, Rebecca hadn't expected him to say anything, but it was nice to hope. Neither could think of what to do, or say, so they just looked at each other for a minute, Peter losing himself in Rebecca's beautiful eyes, and Rebecca trying to read emotion on Peter's sullen face. Without any sign, Peter smiled. "I love you." Peter spoke to Rebecca for the first time, and she was elated. She smiled back at him.

"I love you too, are you feeling better?" she asked sympathetically.

"Yes, I needed the sleep, thanks." Rebecca stood and walked over to join Peter on the couch. He scooted over to make room for her, and she sat next to him. After all that had happened, she wasn't sure how close he wanted to be just yet, but she knew that all she wanted was to hold him. Having him speak was like music to her ears, and though neither of them were going to be the same again, but her love hadn't diminished, even with this hard ship.

"Are you going to be alright? You've been through a lot, but nothing quite like this before."

"I'll be ok; it's just hard loosing someone. I'm just thankful I didn't loose you too." Peter wanted more then anything to put his arm around her, but after he had treated her, he wasn't sure if that's what she wanted.

"You almost died for me; you have no idea how grateful that makes me. How is your leg?" She smiled, hoping that he wasn't in any pain.

"It's getting better, doesn't hurt as much, running on it probably wasn't too good for it, but it had to happen. How is your back?" Peter remembered the cuts that had been made on her back by their attackers.

"It still stings sometimes, but it doesn't hurt all the time, I think they will be nothing but scars in a few more days." Peter placed his hand her back, and gently rubbed it. Both of them were so happy just sitting there with each other that they both jumped when there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" asked Rebecca.

"It's Mr. Riley, I haven't seen you around much, so I thought that I'd come check up on you."

"Come on in," said Rebecca. Mr. Riley entered, and was a little shocked to see someone with her that early in the morning. "Oh, I didn't know that you had a friend here, would you like me to leave?"

"Oh, its fine, stay, we were just talking, how are you?" asked Rebecca.

"I'm good, I read in the paper that one of your friends died, and I wanted to say how sorry I was about that." Mr. Riley looked deeply sorry, and Rebecca was grateful to have him there.

"Thank you very much, it's been a little tough on all of us. This is Peter Pevensie, Peter, this is Mr. Riley, he's my neighbor, comes to check up on me every now and then, make sure I'm doing ok. I'm sorry I haven't been around much lately, there's been a lot going on."

"It's nice to meet you, Peter, I believe that I know your parents actually, no too well regrettably, but tell them I say hello." Mr. Riley shook Peter's hand, and Peter returned the shake.

"I will sir, it's good to meet you too. I'm glad that someone has been keeping track of Rebecca, thank you."

"No problem, well, I see that Rebecca is in good hands, so I will leave you too alone, Rebecca, you know where we are if you need anything, Peter, nice to meet you." Rebecca and Peter said their goodbyes, and Mr. Riley left.

"He seems nice, I'm really glad that he's been looking after you, I guess you could say I was worried about you being all alone."

"Yes, well, I have been alone a lot of my life, and finally having people care about me is really nice, and having someone who loves me is the best feeling in the world."


	19. Chapter 18 and final chapter

"It is the most amazing feeling in the world, and I'm glad you like it, because you are going to have to get used to it, because I'm going to love you forever." Peter decided that it couldn't hurt too much, and he moved his hand from her back, and placed it around her waist, hoping that she didn't mind. His touch was gentle, and she was glad to have him with her.

"Peter, I know that we haven't been doing great the last three days, but you don't have to worry about that, the circumstances for your coldness were, and still are understandable. I don't want things to be any different between us then they were before all of this happened, but I also don't want us to forget what happened."

"We won't forget. It's not possible, everywhere we go, you and I will be reminded of what happened, and all that we have been through together. I will miss Bryan, and I know you will too, he will always be in our thoughts, and our hearts, come what may." Peter stood up, pulled Rebecca up to face him, and kissed her. Her hands wrapped around his neck, and his rested on her back. Peter broke off the kiss when he sensed Rebecca wincing in pain. "Was I being too rough on your cuts? Are you alright?" asked Peter, worriedly.

"I'll be fine; they just hurt a little, its nothing." Rebecca didn't want Peter to worry, and she didn't want him to let go of her.

"You should let me take a look at those cuts, I just want to make sure that there's nothing that can be done about them to make them better." Peter looked concerned for Rebecca's pain.

"Alright, if it will make you feel any better, go ahead. Rebecca turned around, and pulled up her shirt to her rib cage so that Peter could take a look.

"Oh, Rebecca, this looks awful! This must be extremely painful; you're all cut and bruised, and red." He ran his finger softly over one of the cuts; making her shiver a little. "Does that hurt?" he asked.

"No, not really, you're being gentle. It can't be as bad as you make it sound, I mean, it hurt a lot at the time, but it can't be anywhere near as bad as your leg is, I mean, you were shot." Rebecca pulled her shirt back down, and turned towards Peter.

"Yeah, but I got medical help from a doctor, and I'm going to be fine, this looks like it might be infected, which wouldn't be good, did you go to a doctor?" asked Peter.

"No, I guess I didn't even think about it, what with everything else. I mean, I washed in as well as I could myself, but I didn't see a doctor."

"You really should have, I mean, maybe you still should, but I don't know."

"I don't want to, I don't want to explain to another person what happened, and I really don't want the government to look into this at all, I'll be fine, I promise." Rebecca looked at Peter, hoping that he wouldn't make her go to a doctor.

"Well, I think you should have someone look at it, but if you really don't want to, at least let me clean it up for you. I don't want this to cause you any more pain then it has to." Rebecca consented, and let Peter clean the cuts.

"Ah," Rebecca winced in pain as the cloth Peter was using stung her final cut, and according to Peter, the biggest of them.

"Are you alright, I'll try to be more gentle."

"It's not you, you are being as gentle as possible, it just hurts, that's all." Peter finished cleaning the final cut, and softly dried it.

"Alright, well, that's all I can do for you, I hope it feels better."

"Thank you very much; I'm sure it will be much better now." Rebecca turned around, and smiled kindly at him.

"You are so beautiful," said Peter quietly. She kissed him fiercely, and he kissed her back. The closer she was to him, the safer she felt, and she realized that if she was ever separated from Peter again, she would die.

"Peter, when I say I love you, I mean it, with all my heart."

"I know, I can tell, and you know that I do as well." They kept kissing; neither could break apart, though they both knew that they should. Peter ran his hands gently down Rebecca's scarred back, and down to her waist, then suddenly, he broke away.

"Peter, what is it? Is everything alright?"

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable. I love you and I don't want to lose your respect." Peter sighed, yet again not entirely sure what he should do.

"It's alright, you're not going to lose my respect, and you're never going to lose my love." Rebecca pulled Peter closer to her, and began to kiss him again. Both of them holding the other as closely as possible, neither knowing what would happen, and neither caring about anything other then each other right at that very moment.

Peter awoke to find his arms tightly around Rebecca, and hers around him. He tightened his grip on her, as if trying to show that he would protect her from anything at all that tried to hurt her. She felt his movement, and awoke, a little startled to see Peter, but she was pleased that he was there. Both of them knew what had happened, but neither cared, all that mattered was that they were together, and both of them felt that this was the way it was meant to be, and that this was the way it was going to be for a very long time.

The End


End file.
